What You Did
by song of the soul
Summary: Link is furious at Zelda for returning him to his original time...but why?


It's ANOTHER Zelda story from usakitten!!! *loud cheers* It's a serious story, and I'm not sure if there will be romance yet. This starts RIGHT after OoT, completely ignoring MM. So here we go!! Oh, this is first person.  
  
"Navi, where are you going? Navi, don't leave! Come back, Navi!" I yelled, my shouts echoing throughout the Temple of Time. Navi didn't respond. She was too upset. She floated up and out the window. I felt tears well up in my eyes. Navi, my friend and guide throughout my whole journey, was gone. Why did she leave? Why? I dropped to my knees on the pedestal, staring at the Master Sword through blurred eyes. I sat there for hours, wondering why me. Finally I stood up. I began to exit, looking fondly back at the sword that held so many memories. I was just about to leave the temple when I heard the faint notes of an ocarina, growing louder by the second. I realized a second too late what song it was playing - and ran, tears streaming down my face. "No, Zelda, don't! Don't! I don't want my original time! Please don't, Zelda!" It was too late. The faint notes grew louder, and the Door of Time shut in my face and the brightly glowing Triforce faded to gray. I dropped to my knees for what felt like the millionth time today. Everyone was out celebrating the fall of Ganondorf while I, little old Link, sat sobbing on the Temple floor. My eyes flashed in anger. I knew who caused it all. I had hated my original time, always being teased or outcast by the other Kokiri. Even after I left the forest, in Castle Town I was looked down upon. Then I met Zelda, and my life took an excellent turn. I had a job to do; I had a reason for being here. I felt important. I loved my life when I was an adult; I felt the Hero of Time was something I'd always be; and I loved it. But after I fought Ganon - she, the stupid Princess who was supposed to be my friend - she sent me back to this wretched time. I liked my life; I told her I didn't want to go back; why didn't she listen? I got up finally and walked out of the temple, not daring to look back, for fear I'd cry again. She caused Navi to leave; as annoying as Navi was, she was, well, she was my best friend. The one who stuck by me. She came back after I fought Ganondorf - she was half the reason I beat Ganon. She told me he couldn't keep her away anymore - why could Zelda? I emerged into Castle Town, and it was empty - everyone was celebrating at Lon Lon Ranch. All except Zelda. I knew she wouldn't be celebrating. I stomped onto the castle grounds, and barely looked at the guards who let me pass. I was so filled with anger I was seeing red, and I could hardly think. I made my way to the courtyard where Zelda usually is. She wasn't there, so I sat on the steps and waited for her. A familiar whoosh sounded as a figure landed next to me. It saw the look in my eyes, and immediately jumped back. A smaller version of Sheik looked at me with expressionless eyes. "Link, are you okay?" I turned away. I heard a snap as she changed into Zelda. She slowly approached me, and I stepped away. "Link, what's wrong? Are you mad at me?" "Mad at you?!? MAD at you??? Oh, Zelda, mad doesn't even describe how I'm feeling right now." I retort, now glaring at her. Zelda is shocked, and steps further away. "What reason have you to be mad at me? I gave you your original time back, Link! What could you possibly be mad about?" She steps forward, more courageously this time. Brave girl, that Zelda is. Too bad she's brave at the wrong time. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe I didn't want my original time back, Zelda? Huh? Did it? Or were you deaf when I told you I liked who and how I was? Zelda, I didn't hold you responsible! For anything! But then you had to be so selfish and get forgiveness! Get forgiveness for "dragging me into it!" You didn't drag me in, Zelda! If I didn't want to, do you think I would have done anything? No! Zelda, I did it because I wanted to. Because I finally realized I was somebody! I had meaning, Zelda! WHY WOULD YOU NOT LISTEN WHEN I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T WANT TO GO BACK??? And now, you made me lose my best friend in the whole world, Zelda! You made me lose - you made me lose Navi." At this I began sobbing uncontrollably. Zelda was silent. She crept over to me, and sat down next to me. "I'm sorry," was all she could say. "Don't talk to me," I hissed. "Don't talk to me ever again." I jumped up and ran out of the castle, tears blurring my vision. Zelda just stood watching me, not daring to call my name. She stood there just watching, and hung her head. I kept running, on and on, until I realized I was at Goron City. I ran smack into Darunia. "Whoa, brother, what's up??" He asks, holding me firmly by my shoulders. "Care to tell me what's wrong?" He asked in a soothing voice. I tried desperately to escape his grasp, but his strong hands kept me planted. I turned away, not wanting to continue crying. "I don't want to talk about it," I said harshly. Darunia's eyes flashed. "Don't talk to me like that; we're equals. Now come with me and talk about it," he said, calming once more. I continue to look away. "Fine," he says. "If that's the way you want it, then that's the way you'll get it." With this he picks me up and tosses me over his shoulders. I refuse to throw a fit; I just calmly wait until he puts me down, but inwardly, I'm seething. Darunia has me sit, and then sits in front of me. I avoid his gaze as he asks once more what's wrong. "Please, just talk to me," he pleads, his huge eyes searching mine. "No! I don't want to talk about it, okay?" I say. "Just leave me alone!" I turn for the door, but Darunia is already there, calmly waiting. I walk to an opposite corner and pull out my ocarina. The notes of the Minuet of Forest escape the instrument, and I vanish with a swirl of bright green light. The last thing I see is Darunia's face, hurt and cold, glaring at me.  
  
I land with a soft thump on the dais bearing the Forest symbol. Luckily, Saria isn't there, and the only thing to bother me is the faint rustle of Scrubs in the Meadow. I reach for my hookshot to get to the entrance of the temple, and curse as I realize it's not there. There's another thing she took away, I think. I could compile a book of ways she's ruined my life by doing what she did. I lean back against the stump, staring at the sky. I scowl as I hear Saria's Song reach my ears. I really don't want any confrontation right now. Where can I go? I look at the sky. The clouds are drifting as lazily as Talon. Lon Lon Ranch! That's where I can go. I'll have to transport to the Temple of Time to get as close as possible. Malon's probably the only one I can talk to. After I transport, I left Castle Town. I was about to enter the Ranch when I hear laughter and music. They're still partying. I forgot. I need to get out of here before anyone sees me. I teleport back to the Temple of Time. Sitting my back against the stone where the Stones rest, I finally get some peace. Why did everything have to mess up? Where was my father when my mother took me to the Great Deku Tree? Why did I not have a fairy, Kokiri or not? Why was I the Hero of Time? Why did Ganondorf have to take over? Why did Zelda take me back to my old time? My last question was spoken out loud, and echoed through the Temple. "Maybe because she thought it was for the best," a voice answers. I look up sharply. Zelda steps out of the shadows. "Damn, Zelda! I thought I told you not to talk to me ever again," I said, turning away. Zelda is silent. Her child-like face shows guilt and hurt, but I don't see it. Right now all I can see is the blank stone wall that I'm facing. "A child of your age shouldn't be using such language," she says, hoping to make me smile. "Hmm, let's see. I wonder who made me a child again? Do you know, Zelda?" I ask, tossing her a deadly glare. "I did it because I felt sorry for you," she says. "I didn't need any of your pity then and I don't need any of it now," I say sharply. "Just leave me alone!" I tear up again, and I sniff. My voice sounds weird, almost girly. I hate puberty. Then I realize it's not me; it's Zelda. I turn to look, and her form is crouched in a corner, crying. 'Did I make her do that?' one part of me says, and the other part is saying, 'Oh, well, she deserved it.' 'No!' my other part practically screams. 'Even if I hated her for doing what she did, she doesn't deserve this.' The other part suddenly disappears. I stand up, brushing off my tunic. I go and put an arm around Zelda, saying, "I'm sorry, Zelda. I shouldn't have done that to you." "No!" she says, jerking away from me. "I should be the one to say sorry, shouldn't I? I'm the one who messed up! It's always me, isn't it, Link! I'm the one who's not supposed to talk to you ever again! So I won't!" she cries coldly, tears pouring down her face. "Maybe you're right, though. I DID do it a little for myself. You know why? I did it because I wanted to get to know you better. To become friends with you - and not have it be messed up by Ganondorf." She continues to glare at me. My mouth drops open, and I just stare at her, speechless. "I'm SORRY for ruining your life, Link. I'm SORRY." She hisses. She turns and runs out the door. "Wait! Zelda, I'm sorry! Zelda, come on, you know I don't mean that," I say, following her out into the sunlight. Zelda whips around, tears streaming. "No, I don't," she says coldly, and dashes off, crying, to the castle. Damn. Now I feel just peachy. Do I have anyone left who's not mad at me? Navi probably left cause she hated me, Zelda hates me, Darunia hates me.boy, what a great day this is turning out to be.  
  
  
  
Press this button, please!!! | \ / \/ 


End file.
